Amusement Park
by Browneyedlazywriter
Summary: Matthew takes you out on a date to an amusement park, but there is something hasn't told you. CanadaXReader


Matthew walked up to the ticket booth and purchased two writs bands that allowed you to go on any ride for the entire day.

"Here is your wrist band." Matthew said as he shakily put it on your wrist.

"Thank you." _ replied with a smile.

"What ride do you want to go on first?" Matthew asked. *please do not pick the roller coaster.* _ scanned the park *I really want to go on the roller coaster but the line is soo long…* _ glanced back at Matthew.

"How about the tea cups? Since the line isn't too long." Matthew breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright." _ smiled and skipped her way to the gate.

_ climbed into the purple cup and Matthew sat across from her. The ride began to turn, _ reached for the circular disk in the middle of the cup and gave it a twist sending them into a spiral. Matthew smirked and jerked the wheel in the other direction causing _ to slide into him. _ laughed as she sloshed around in the cup. _ and Matthew staggered out of the purple cup laughing hysterically down the steps. Out of the corner of )'s eye she saw the water gun booth. The grand prize was a giant stuffed polar bear, _ knew how much Matthew loved polar bears and was determined to win it.

"Let's play a game at the water gun booth, I bet I could beat you." _ said with a grin.

"You on!" Matthew replied as they walked over to the booth.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" The man called as he popped his cork gun. _ quickly shot the blue water into the clowns mouth taking an early lead with Matthew not far behind. *BBRRIINNGG!*

"And we have a winner!" The man said and pointed at _.

"Here you go miss, enjoy." he said as he handed her the giant polar bear.

"Thank you!" _ then turned to Matthew.

"Since I know how much you love polar bears, this is for you. _ said holding the bear out to him. Matthew blushed,

"Thank you _." He said and gave her a hug.

"What are you going to name him?" _ asked. Matthew looked at the bear for a moment.

"I think I'll call him Kumajiro." _ smiled

"That is an adorable name!"

"Would you like some cotton candy _?" Matthew asked.

"That sounds wonderful." As Matthew went to get the cotton candy _ watched the children screaming with delight as they zoomed down the roller coaster.

"How about we go on the hangman's ship next." Matthew suggested, popping a piece of cotton candy into his mouth.

"Alright." _ replied.

_ and Matthew boarded the ship and sat in the very back. As the boat began to pic up speed _ closed her eyes and stuck her hands in the air. Matthew looked over at her and smiled. *I wish I could make her his happy all the time.* The ship all too quickly came to a halt and it was time to get off.

"Do you want to go on the swings next?" _ asked.

"Sure, that sounds fun." Matthew replied.

As they stood in line, waiting for their turn _ watched the kids stick their hands up in the air and scream to their hearts content.

"This was one of my favorite rides as a kid, because I always imagined I was flying." Matthew smiled as he envisioned a young _ spinning around on the ride.

By the end of the night you had ridden most of the rides except the roller coaster.

"Matthew can we go on the roller coaster?" Matthew looked at his watch.

"It's getting awfully late and the park is closing soon…" _ bit her lower lip.

"I have been looking forward to riding the roller coaster all day, they are my favorite amusement park ride, could we please ride it once?" Matthew could never say no to _ when she bit her lower lip.

"I suppose." he replied with a nervous sigh. Matthew grew more nervous with every step as they made their way up the steps. *Please don't pick the front car, I think I will be fine as long as you don't pick the front car…* _ turned toward him.

"Let's sit up front." she said with a grin. *the things I do for that smile…*

_ sat down in the far left seat and began to strap in.

"I love this one because you feel like your floating once they lift you up." Once every one was strapped in the attendant pulled the lever and all the seats folded up so that you were laying on your stomach. _ glanced over at Matthew who looked like he might throw up. "Is he scared of roller coasters?* _ reached over and squeezed his hand. *click, click, click.* the coaster began to climb up the enormous hill and with each click Matthew's grip on _'s hand grew tighter. The ride only stopped for a moment before launching them down into a series of twists and turns. _ stuck her free hand out and did the superman pose fo rthe camera.

Once they were both safely on the ground Matthew's grip on _'s hand loosened.

"why didn't you tell me you didn't like roller coasters?" _ asked. Matthew smiled,

"I know how much you love them, and I got to hold you hand the entire time. So the ride wasn't too bad." he replied as the two of them walked up to the photo pick up.

"Mattie, your face is priceless! I need to get this on a t-shirt." Matthew grimaced.

"I'm just kidding, but I am getting an 8x12."


End file.
